muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Louise (Camping in Canada)
Delete I saw that this was deleted because it "repeats info from linked pages." We created Category:Audio Characters as a way to browse through characters that have appeared exclusively on record albums and such. Is there more to be said about these characters that just hasn't been written yet? Or should we delete all these pages? —Scott (talk) 15:43, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :I think there are some characters in the category that have interesting information on the pages -- Uncle Rudolf and Aunt Coleta are the obvious ones, because they appear on more than one album. Roosevelt Franklin's relatives have fun pictures, and Muppets' relatives are always inherently interesting. :On the other hand, I think The Singing Pigeons is not a particularly useful page -- it just says "The Singing Pigeons appear on the cassette We Are All Earthlings," which is pretty much your classic "repeats info" page. I think it's the usual case-by-case thing. :I deleted this page because it was just repeated info that also existed on the Camping in Canada page and the Patricia Dahlquist page, and because the character isn't inherently interesting. She isn't a Muppet's relative like Timothy Grouch, she isn't a Muppet parody of a celebrity like Leonard Birdseed, and she isn't performed by a Muppeteer like Marylou or Buzz the Wharf Rat. She's apparently a human character, and one of five on the album -- Louise, Mike, Debbie, Vicki and the Pilot. I think all the info about those five characters could easily be housed on the album page, without taking any value away from the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 16:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::For the record, the page actually contained a handful of specifics (that the character was a counselor, camp name) not on the album page. I lost my download of the album (from Guillermo) many computer incidents ago, but she is a principal character and there is more to say. That said, I didn't get around to it and it's not likely anyone else would, so I don't mind deletion/merging, but I think we really should check the page to see that there *is* nothing but repetition before deletion, even if some of those details seem less fascinating, there's nothing wrong with having them to add a little more context beyond a character name and voice (I kind of felt like the relatively recent mass deletion of puppeteers on Basil Hears a Noise, because at this time actually owning the video nobody nows who they played and it was an "international special" despite Elmo also could have been discussed, since actual information, images, etc. were nuked, and it raises a question of whether we'd do the same for any non-Canadian puppeteer pages, when our previous criteria had just been for deleting if they were one line pages of repeated info). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:58, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, sorry about that -- Sometimes I need to be reminded about asking before nuking. -- Danny (talk) 21:04, 14 June 2009 (UTC)